Ice That Covers Water
Ice That Covers Water "Queen Ice" is a long-furred white she-cat with a semi-flat face and pale green eyes. Personality Ice isn't the most agreeable cat, but she is a caring one. She's blunt and not afraid to tell a cat the hard truth in a not-so-nice way, but she'll also be willing to sit with the cat as they deal with the new information and comfort them however she can - without lying, of course, as that's just about the worst thing to her. She is always brutally honest, no matter what the topic is; even white lies are a horrible thing to her. She'd rather either not say anything or tell the truth. She's also known to be strict, not allowing any cat to even consider breaking the rules of the Tribe for any reason. As a mentor, she'd be unforgiving, making sure that any to-bes under her care would be a better warrior than she is by the time she's done with them. She keeps most things close to her chest, not speaking about how she feels or what she thinks about things, even if she's struggling with something. It would take a lot of convincing to get her to open up about those kinds of things, but if she sees a cat she's close to struggling then she'll make sure that she knows what's going on and will be quick to comfort them in her own, gruff way. She's a very open-minded cat and willing to listen to other's opinions, but she also proves to be a cat whose opinions are hard to change. She has a strong intuition that she follows in almost everything, and she isn't afraid of being proven wrong. When she focuses on something, it's nearly impossible to drag her attention away from it - while she'll still do her duties and make sure she does them well, when her mind is fixed on something it'll always be on the back of her mind. She's a very cautious cat who makes sure to plan things out, and hates walking in on a situation and finding herself blind to what's going on around her. In fact, she hates being blind in any situation, and makes it her business to know everything that's happening around her - which can, at times, bother the cats she's close to. She can also be very stubborn, as when she is set on something it's hard to pry her away from it. Lately, she's shown herself to be a bit more morose than she once was - the death of the father of her kits has hit her hard, but she's been doing her best to hide it and push it to the side, and has instead been focusing on her unborn kits more than herself. History When Ice was a new to-be, a tom visited the mountains and she found herself growing close to him. She was a few moons younger than the tom - Night - was, and she was busy with her training, so she didn't get to spend too much time with him before he left. Later, when the two of them were older, Night returned to the mountains at the two of them hit it off and became good friends. Now that she was old enough to have kits, she decided that that was what she wanted to do, and as she already knew and trusted Night she asked him to father them. He agreed, but not long after they made the arrangement he was killed on the mountain. Though the tom was only her friend, his death still hit her hard. Soon after, she was told that she was expecting his kits. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song